Psycho-Frame
The (also Psycoframe) is a technology appearing in Char's Counterattack and later in Gundam Unicorn ''and ''Gundam Narrative. Overview The Psycho-Frame is a technology that builds on the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. More specifically, the psycommu chips are shrank and lined in the gaps between the hive-shaped metal particles of the mobile suit's frame. This allows a Newtype pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body with limitations. Traditional psycommu systems require a large subsystem, and are typically mounted on larger Mobile armor platforms. With the development of the Psycho-Frame, it became possible to install a psycommu system into a smaller mobile suit. History The Psycho-Frame was developed by Neo Zeon and its main developer was Nanai MiguelMobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beyond the Time. One of the first mobile suits equipped with the Psycho-Frame was the Neo Zeon's MSN-04 Sazabi, built for Char Aznable by Anaheim Electronics. Hoping for a conclusive battle with his long-time rival, Amuro Ray of Londo Bell, Char secretly allowed the Psycho-Frame technology to be leaked to the RX-93 Nu Gundam production team at Anaheim Electronics in Von Braun. Since then, research and development had supposedly been discontinued at Granada due to "too many unknowns" regarding the technology.The Ghost of Laplace However, application of the technology was continued by the Federation under the UC Project. This culminated in the first mobile suit to have Psycho-Frame distributed throughout its frame, the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. The psycommu in the cockpit is then linked to the Psycho-Frame to "receive the pilot's neural waves" and allow "high-mobility coordination" and zero-lag time reactions between pilot and machine, i.e. controlling the machine without conventional controls. The "pilots consciousness" is projected into the movements of the machine even further than a regular psycommu would allow''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Novel) - Volume 3, Chapter 1, Part 2''. It also allows the pilot to control funnels, or shields in the case of the Unicorn Gundam and its sister units, as a regular Psycommu would. Psycho-Frame was originally limited to the cockpit mainly due to strength and production issues, amongst other problems. Although these problems were solved, allowing the technology to be used throughout a mobile suit frame, "the maximum limit for continuous operation is around 5 minutes", due to the physical and mental stresses the Psycho-Frame system puts on the pilot. The NT-D System is the name of the OS that operates and enables the full Psycho-Frame of the Unicorn Gundam and its sister units, RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. Banagher Links seems to be able to operate the Psycho-Frame past the limit of 5 minutes as he is a very powerful Newtype. When the Psycho-Frame is overloaded with over-concentrated human wills, it emits a luminescent phenomenon''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' similar to a vivid aurora and is described as a "warm light" that gives one a sense of safety and removes feelings of fearTomino Yoshiyuki “''Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack (Part 2)” Tokuma Shoten, February 29, 1988, 1st Edition. ISBN 978-4-19-669575-2. . Equipment with Psycho-Frame Psycho-Frame Sample A T-shaped metal sent from October Saran, who was in charge of development of the RX-93 Nu Gundam at Anaheim Electronics, to Chan Agi who joined Londo Bell to test the new material Psycho Frame mounted on the Nu Gundam. Psycho Suit A normal suit equipped with Psycho-Frame[[Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (Novel)|"''Mobile Suit Gundam NT" Novel, p. 55.]]. Jona Basta wore the suit while piloting the RX-9 Narrative Gundam. The special combined armament Psycho-Capture equipped on the Narrative Gundam A-Packs is activated with help from the Psycho Suit[[Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (Novel)|"Mobile Suit Gundam NT" Novel, p. 58.]]. Mechanics from Luio & Co. assisted in wearing and removing the Psycho Suit as it was too heavy for one person alone[[Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (Novel)|"Mobile Suit Gundam NT" Novel, p. 74-76.]]. Psycho Plate A Psycommu weapon mounted on the MRX-013-3 Psycho Gundam Mk-IV G-DoorsGekkan Gundam Ace January 2019, p. 112.. They are a collection of funnels composed of Psycho-Frame''Gekkan Gundam Ace'' January 2019, p. 113. that were developed from the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II's reflector bits with technical assistance from Mr. Enkidu. Psycho-Field The Psycho-Frame absorbing the intense emotions of the mobile suit pilots and the Earth's inhabitants is often listed as the explanation for the mysterious power that prevented the large asteroid base, Axis, from dropping to Earth. In the Gundam Unicorn novels, this phenomenon is dubbed "Psycho-Field", and occurs when two Psycho-Frames come into close proximity to one another. This contact creates a unique spacial phase around an area of space, in which human consciousness is capable of manifesting as physical phenomena. The Psycho-Field deviates from the laws of physics, and within this space, it is possible for things like "another person's emotions," to be directly felt. The Psycho Field is said to be a spiritual force field that embodies the will of the user''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Phoenix Hunting'' page 229. Psycho Shard The is an unknown luminous crystal created when a mobile suit or mobile armor equipped with Psycho-Frame maximizes synchronization with a Newtype pilot[[Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (Novel)|"Mobile Suit Gundam NT" Novel, p. 229]] . Like the Psycho-Frame, the Psycho Shard can generate a Psycho Field by synchronizing with the Newtype pilot. This technology was an accidental byproduct that first occurred during the operational testing of the Unicorn Gundam and Neo Zeong's Psycho Shard Generator is said to be created from data obtained during that period1/144 HGUC"Neo Zeong" Instruction Manual, Bandai, (June 2014). Psycho-Frame-equipped MS *RX-93 ν Gundam/RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type/FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type/FA-93S Full Armor ν Gundam *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam/FA-93-ν2HWS Hi-ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam/RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam/RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee/RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex *CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga *MSN-04 Sazabi *MSN-04II Nightingale *MSN-06S Sinanju Stein/MSN-06S-2 Sinanju Stein *MSN-06S Sinanju/NZ-999 Neo Zeong *AMX-107R Rebawoo *NZ-666 Kshatriya/NZ-666 Kshatriya Besserung/NZ-666 Kshatriya Repaired *AMA-X7 Shamblo *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu *MSK-008 Dijeh (Char Aznable Custom) *RX-9 Narrative Gundam *Murasame Gallery Psycoframe.jpg|Chan Agi's Psycho Frame sample Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 01.jpg|A recovered part of Sazabi's Psycoframe worn by Arlette Almage activating (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 02.jpg|Psycoframe effects (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 03.jpg|A recovered part of Sazabi's Psycoframe worn by Arlette (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 04.jpg|A recovered part of Sazabi's Psycoframe worn by Arlette (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 05.jpg|Psycoframe effects (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 06.jpg|Psycoframe effects (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 07.jpg|Psycoframe effects (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Psycoframe 08.jpg|Psycoframe effects (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) See also *NT-D System Trivia *In a 2012 Dengeki Hobby Magazine interview for the MG Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Ver.Ka kit, Harutoshi Fukui said that Psycho-Frame is an Orihalcon-like metal that overcomes physical laws and becomes abnormally hard when activated Dengeki Hobby Magazine February 2012 , p. 108 . References External links *Weapons and Technology Glossary on Archived Gundam Official Website ja:サイコ・フレーム